


The Real Heroes- A Demons vs. Angels Backwards Poem

by DivergentLunarShadowhunter



Series: Backwards Poems [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels are Dicks, Angels vs. Demons, Backwards poems, Backwards/forwards poem, Demons Are Assholes, Gen, angels or demons, reverse poetry, so which one is worse?, who are the real heroes here?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentLunarShadowhunter/pseuds/DivergentLunarShadowhunter
Summary: The angels are the good guys. The demons are the bad guys. So why are the angels the ones who kill without thinking, and the demons the ones who actually keep their promises?Also...hey, it's fic #30!! I can't believe I've actually posted thirty different stories on here in the past, what, two years? It's crazy, and trust me, it's not even all I've written! In celebration of 30 posted works I think I need to go back to things I never finished and try to get them out to you guys! Wish me luck! And thanks to everyone who follows me and reads my work and leaves comments & kudos, you guys really make my day <3





	The Real Heroes- A Demons vs. Angels Backwards Poem

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this four days ago and never really edited it but eh, I think it's alright how it is. Once you start going back and changing things it never ends because then you have to rework the entire poem to make sure that both sides still work and yeahhh.  
> I didn't think doing an angels v demons poem would be easy because they're so different, but then I realized...are they, really? Or are they both narcissistic, powerful species (is species even the right word?) who think they're doing the right thing?
> 
> Read normally w/bold= Demons  
> Backwards= Angels
> 
> **this is different from my other poems bc the bold is meant to be included when you read it NORMALLY, unlike the others where it was only included when you read backwards**

_ Angels _ **_(?)_ **

_ We are the _

_ Darkness _

_ We fight off the _

_ People who try to stop us _

_ We kill the _

_ Ones who deserve it _

_ We help the _

_ People get what they should _

_ Just at a cost _

_ We are the protectors, the warriors _

_ From hell _

_ We pull the damned  _

_ Down where they belong _

_ We send the demons _

_ To do the dirty work _

_ The humans are the ones _

_ To exist and live in fear _

_ Of things that go bump in the night _

_ We are the killers _

_ Of all that is bright _

_ We serve for justice _

_ Whether you think it’s wrong or right _

 

_ We have all the power you could ever imagine _

_ And we have the power to harm or help you _

_ To make you live or die _

 

_ Demons, demons everywhere _

_ You think you know the enemy, but we are the heroes _

_ Maybe you should be more afraid _

_ Of the other guys _

_ You puny humans know nothing _

_ You should be thanking us. _

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on a Demon!Dean vs Castiel poem but then I decided on a generic Demon vs Angel poem instead and I think I like it better this way, especially since I've already written about Deanmon and Cas in separate poems.  
> Well, what do you think? Are the angels really the good guys? Because, if you think about it, the demons *do* keep their promises...it just doesn't matter if that promise is to bring you good fortune or bring you to hell *shrugs* Have I been watching too much Supernatural if I don't think of the demons as the bad guys anymore?? Eh, the entire fandom loves Lucifer so we're just all crazy I guess.  
> Anyways, hope you liked it! I've got 3 more poems ready to be finished and polished off with final edits (plus a big test tomorrow, so you can bet I'll be writing fics instead), so make sure to subscribe to this series for more!


End file.
